


Intense

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Shameless [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dean in Panties, Felching, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense is a word for it—completely paralyzing is another. Dean’s been on the bed for the better part of an hour now, ass in the air and hands bound behind his back in a knot that only Castiel can cut him out of, knees spread, face pressed into the sheets. Behind him, Castiel keeps a hand to his tailbone while he busies himself with slowly driving a lipstick pink vibrator into Dean’s ass, the color matching the lace panties he’s wearing, now pulled off to one side to expose his hole, slick with lube and saliva and Castiel’s come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

Intense is a word for it—completely paralyzing is another. Dean’s been on the bed for the better part of an hour now, ass in the air and hands bound behind his back in a knot that only Castiel can cut him out of, knees spread, face pressed into the sheets. Behind him, Castiel keeps a hand to his tailbone while he busies himself with slowly driving a lipstick pink vibrator into Dean’s ass, the color matching the lace panties he’s wearing, now pulled off to one side to expose his hole, slick with lube and saliva and Castiel’s come.

It’s been a long time since Dean’s felt this exposed, even in the privacy of his own bedroom. With only a table lamp as their illumination, Castiel works him over slow, more intent to tease than to get him off, all to an audience of himself. The ropes had been Dean’s idea, stemming from an overwhelming supply of hemp in one of the sub-basement storage closets and an online tutorial of how to use the damn things in more unconventional ways. Castiel took to it like a pro, and within fifteen minutes, he had Dean in the sheets, ready and waiting.

That had been a while ago; now, Dean’s leaking through his panties—expensive lace he managed to lift from a lingerie store in Hastings last month—and no doubt ruining them in the process. He’s absolutely soaked, and it’s all Castiel’s fault in the first place: for fingering Dean until he could slip inside and fuck him properly into the mattress, for using his come as lube to fuck him with that damn toy, for jerking himself off while Dean whined and begged for something, _anything_ to touch him. All the while, Dean loves it, keeps panting and biting at the sheets every time Castiel pushes the toy inside him, deeper and deeper until the flared knot near the base is just pressing against his hole, threatening entry.

 “Please,” Dean groans, eyes rolling back with a particularly hard thrust, and Castiel only ups the vibrations in reply. Dean lets out a shout and flexes his hands, desperate to grab onto anything other than empty air. But Castiel never complies, just keeps fucking into Dean, probably reveling in his pathetic moans, and more than anything, Dean’s absolutely desperate for it. “Please, ‘m so _close_ ,” he begs, thighs beginning to tremble, shaking under his own weight. “ _Please_ …”

“I think you can take it,” Castiel encourages, smoothing his palm over Dean’s hip, down to his thigh to clutch the meat of it. “You’re beautiful like this, Dean. I think you can.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Dean bites a mouthful of sheets again while Castiel intentionally settles the head of the vibrator against his prostate, his cock threatening a revolt in his panties, leaking profusely through the lace. This is torture—pure, utter _torture_ , and he can’t find it in him to tell Castiel to stop, not as long as he feels like _this._ Alight at his core, every nerve oversensitive and firing; he can barely breathe, let alone even think about speaking beyond the basest of pleas. “Wanna—Wanna come,” he says, swallowing, “Wanna take it.”

“You’re doing so well,” Castiel praises. Hand on Dean’s thigh, he pulls Dean closer, beginning to shove the vibrator inside with more pressure, until the knot begins to slip past his rim. Dean groans around the shape of it, soft plastic beginning to give and slide inside, even thicker than the vibrator itself. Castiel nestles the knot against Dean’s prostate once it’s seated and just _rubs_ there, and Dean can only howl and thrust against nothing, entire body trembling with the weight of his orgasm, so close but not quite. “Brilliant,” Castiel whispers and kisses Dean’s tailbone, sneaking one to his rim. “You can come.”

Dean couldn't stop himself even if he tried. With another kiss, Dean feels himself fall, body taut when his orgasm creeps through his bones, his cock spilling thick and endless into his panties. Castiel doesn't bother to withdraw the vibrator after Dean’s finished, still panting while it vibrates against his prostate in an attempt to wring out the last of his come. Again, Dean feels himself come, this time shallower, nearing painful.

He’s an absolute wreck by the time Castiel—finally—pulls it out with ease while Dean sucks in air and attempts to keep his heart from escaping into his throat. Briefly, he glances underneath him to see the mess he made, come and precome dripping through the lace onto the bedsheets in thin strands, absolutely filthy. “God,” Dean breathes; he can’t even bring himself to laugh, to feel anything but elation and his own pulse. “Shit, that was…”

“We’re not finished,” Castiel cuts him off. In that moment, Dean is lost, driven solely by the feel of Castiel’s hands on him, flipping him over onto his back. With one swift movement, Castiel tugs his panties down his legs, Dean’s softened cock smacking into the crease of his hip. Castiel doesn’t discard them, either, just shoves the wet panties between Dean’s parted lips with the firm order, “Don’t let them go.”

He doesn’t—can’t, not when Castiel spreads his legs and pushes his cock into Dean’s fucked loose hole, barely giving Dean a chance to catch himself; Dean’s eyes roll back with Castiel’s first thrust, Castiel holding his legs open by the ankles. The taste of his own come sits heavy on Dean’s tongue, sharp against the fabric shoved into his mouth, heady in a way he never expected. This was what Castiel wanted, wasn't it? For Dean to give himself over solely, completely, take whatever Castiel gave him and revel in every touch, every single moment.

And impossibly, Dean wants more. He doesn’t even hide it this time, moaning roughly through the panties while Castiel fucks into him, every thrust punctuated with a rough snap of his hips. For a while, Dean watches him, Castiel holding him open by his knees, sweat beading from his brow to drip down his face. “Eyes on me,” Castiel says, breathless, and drives in again, cock missing his prostate entirely. This isn’t about Dean—now, his body is solely for Castiel’s pleasure, to do with it whatever Castiel wants. And willingly, Dean gives himself over to it, fists the sheets under his back and holds on, all with Castiel’s eyes on his own, claiming him in every way imaginable.

Castiel comes a short time later, hands on Dean’s hips while he empties himself inside for a second time, fingers pressing marks into Dean’s sweat soaked skin. Dean just takes it, clenches around Castiel’s softening cock when he pulls out, come spilling from his rim. “ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moans through the fabric, throws his head back. “Fuck—!” he repeats, louder, just as Castiel lowers his face to clean the come away with his mouth, laving hot trails over the tight furl there before dipping his tongue inside, intent to lick it all back out. If only he could reach down and touch, get a fist in Castiel’s hair and tug; instead, Dean grips the bedding and moans, shivering through Castiel’s treatment, his cock half hard and waning on his stomach.

 _Another day_ , Dean considers—another day, when Castiel hasn’t wrung two orgasms from him and three from himself, when they can get Dean to an even better place and see how many times Dean can come before blacking out. It’s a good plan; Dean files it away for later and just luxuriates with how Castiel’s tongue feels on his ass, lips kissing wet marks on his hips when he’s finished.

Lightly, Castiel sucks at the head of Dean’s cock, long enough to get Dean to twitch, body still thrumming, oversensitive. “Intense?” Castiel asks, pulling the soaked panties from Dean’s mouth, and Dean laughs at how absurd the question sounds.  

“You could say that,” Dean sighs. Castiel kisses his temple before rolling him onto his stomach to undo the ropes, Dean’s wrists and forearms red and raw in the aftermath. If he wanted, Castiel could heal him and leave no evidence behind, but Dean likes to feel the rough sting when he moves later, to remember just what happened. He flexes his wrists and turns onto his back, inadvertently landing in the wet spot. Not his most glorious moment, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Where’d you come up with the… gag thing?”

“It seemed good at the time,” Castiel shrugs. All objects pushed aside, Castiel lies next to Dean and clasps their fingers together; Dean clutches him back just as tight, riding the last of his high before they get up to shower. “Did you enjoy that?”

Understatement, _massively_. “Fuck yes,” Dean admits, pleased. “Think you wanna go all out next time?”

“With the ropes?” Castiel asks, turns his head to catch Dean’s eye. Dean nods, leans in to kiss the tip of Castiel’s nose. “We could try. It could take considerable practice, though.”

Dean smiles, letting his eyes fall shut. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere if you aren’t.”

Against his neck, Castiel hums, a wordless tune. “Neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. In the meantime, I actually finished BOTH my entry for this year's DCBB, along with the DeanCas Tropefest! So hopefully I can get some ficlets up in the meantime while I work on those and my novels. There's just so much to do, I kinda wanna crawl in a corner and sleep for about a year.
> 
> But, enjoy this! I haven't left y'all! :D Also, thanks to Stina and Liv for betaing! <3
> 
> Also, the vibrator Cas is using is [this one](http://www.spencersonline.com/product/juicy-jewels-cherry-shimmer-vibrator-8-inch/35674.uts?relationType=recentlyViewed&thumbnailIndex=4), because apparently this exists.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
